


Someday On A Farm

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur isn’t dead, Canon Era, Episode AU: s05s13 The Diamond of the Day, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day, and me :(, comfort for you tbh, s05e13 ending doesn’t exist here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’m sorry, i’m so sorry. If we could go live on a farm, i’d kiss you everyday and admire how gorgeous you truly are. You idiot, i love you so much and it hurts me to see you like this. I wish i could change everything, i wish i figured out my feelings sooner.”“you’d make me do all the work on the farm..”Merlin is struggling with not being able to just be with Arthur like he is with Gwen.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Someday On A Farm

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was very heartbreaking and i’m not saying that it wasn’t great! In the Legend, Arthur does die, but i wanted to try and get my own grasp at an Alternate Ending, i would definitely make this into an actual chapter story, so let me know if that would be cool. With that said, this was just a fun thing to write, i apologize if any of the information is incorrect, my Merlin BBC knowledge sucks. If you don’t like their romantic ship, just click off, because they’re boyfriends in my mind 😌

Arthur hadn’t felt this happy since Merlin had saved him. After his near death experience with Mordred, Merlin had saved him from never seeing the future, or what he could bring to his kingdom.

He had learned to grow more and accept Merlin for his magic. Now that Morgana and Mordred have gone, he feels less worried. Though he’s lost many of his friends, he is still quite glad to be here.

Arthur felt bad immediately now that he realized he wasn’t listening to Merlin reading. They had made time everyday to be alone, away from the castle in a small secret garden like area surrounded by bushes and a look alike pond.

His head was placed on the edge of Merlin’s lap while he read a book aloud. Merlin being the complete cheesy idiot he is, requested a love story. Arthur complied because he didn’t mind it, he glanced up slightly at his face.

Merlin’s eyes scanning the words, the way he would smile slightly when describing the couple they were reading about. That’s when Arthur started to wonder, what would Merlin do if he had died?

So curious, he decided to ask;

“What would you do if i did die?”

Arthur felt Merlin tense up, the boy immediately stopped reading. The king looked back at him, seeing he’s gripped the book tightly. “I- do we need to talk about this now?”

Arthur sat up, looking at him a bit confused. “i mean, we do not, but i just want to know what you would of done.”

“i don’t, because i don’t want to imagine a world without you, Arthur. i was terrified that i would of lost you, I-“

“Merlin, you haven’t lost me. So i don’t understand why you’re so worked up over this, i’ve almost died plenty of times.”

“but this time it felt too real! We got to Avalon in time, but if we didn’t, I would of felt hopeless, my destiny, my purpose is to be with you, Arthur!” Merlin explained, clearly upset about the topic.

Arthur caught his tongue, before he could say anything else. He finally understood how Merlin had truly felt about the situation, scared to lose his friend, lover, his king. Arthur quickly cupped the warlocks face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry, i shouldn’t have asked you such a question. It was too soon and- i can see how much the event has on you.” Merlin sighed, shaking his head in response. “No, it’s alright. I accept your apology, but i guess you deserve to know. If i am to be honest though, i really have no idea..”

Merlin leaned his forehead on Arthur’s shoulder. “you and your stupid arrogant arse, always worrying me, it hurts sometimes, everything. I can’t even be with you, kiss you, hug you like we’re suppose too.”

Arthur sighed, grabbing one of Merlin’s hands. He understood. After what had happened, him and Merlin finally came to a completion on what their feelings towards one another was. It had taken years to realize that they had truly loved each other.

Each moment of trust was a moment of love and appreciation, but it wasn’t like they could just be together. Arthur still loved Guinevere, he was still married to her. They hid their relationship and he knew it hurt Merlin.

But others would see their love to be a disgrace, a man and man together? Arthur wouldn’t care, but he knew that others might find him insane or unfit to be a king, question his duty to serve the kingdom.

Arthur bit the inside of his cheek, not sure what to say. “well, this is enough, isn’t it? I know we can’t sleep in the same bed at night, or wake up to each other in the morning, but these small moments are enough aren’t they?”

Merlin hesitated, but he couldn’t lie. He shook his head. “Arthur, it’s- it’s not fair. Am i suppose to find someone to just use as an excuse of a wife while i smuggle kisses from you in the corridors?!”

“why are we even talking about this, Merlin!? You brought this up! I’m sorry you don’t like what we have right now but i still love Guinevere and with her and i together, it’s what’s best for the kingdom, please understand that!”

Merlin chucked his book on the grass, using his palm to wipe his eyes, he shook his head repeatedly, murmuring ‘no’s’ and ‘why’s’. Arthur grasped him, pulling his head into the crook of the royals neck. Feeling Merlin shift his face to get away from the chainmail poking his face.

“i know it’s not ideal, love. I understand your frustrated. I’m sorry, i’m so sorry. If we could go live on a farm, i’d kiss you everyday and admire how gorgeous you truly are. You idiot, i love you so much and it hurts me to see you like this. I wish i could change everything, i wish i figured out my feelings sooner.” Arthur mumbled into his ear, stroking Merlin’s soft hair, letting the strains of

hair trickle against his fingertips while he kissed the top of his head.

Merlin choked on a sob, clutching at Arthurs red cape that was placed neatly on him, he didn’t wanna pull too hard to mess up his appearance. He looked so royal, crown on his head, chainmail on with a red padding in the front. The warlock pulled himself hard against the king, letting his cries die down slowly.

“you’d make me do all the work on the farm..”

“it could go faster now that i know you have magic, besides, if you did it like you were as my servant, we wouldn’t last a week.”

Merlin laughed softly, it muffled against Arthur’s skin. “i’d be fine, but you’d miss the royal life, i bet.”

“hm, we could make it look like a normal cot on the outside but it look like a castle on the inside. It will a palace fit for Arthur and Merlin.”

“oh gods, no. That’s a terrible idea, it would look ugly.”

Arthur frowned. “pfft, what? It’s a genius idea, you idiot. We’ll both be happy.”

“i’d be happy just to wake up next to you.” he said, now looking at the blonde.

“i suppose that’s true. Can’t live without your King, hm?”

Merlin shook his head, his hand on Arthur’s neck and pulling him close for a kiss. He connected his lips softly, smiling a bit before giving a small laugh. “you’d be wearing village clothes again. You looked so ridiculous.”

“shut up.”

Arthur almost jumped when he heard some of the other knights and his new servant, George, calling for him. He glanced at Merlin, another frown coming on his face. “i better go, probably that meeting i have soon.”

Merlin nodded. “i’ll miss you.” he sighed. “i’ll miss you too, but i’ll be as soon as i can and we can carry on with our recent activity.”

“reading?”

Arthur gave him a hinting grin. Merlin raised his brow before he processed that he meant kissing. “oh...OH!” he flustered. “gods Arthur, are you trying to make me- I..”

Arthur barked a laugh, capturing his lips. “don’t get too excited, i’ll be back, love.”

“Mhm, of course, sire. I’ll do anything you say, sire. Not getting excited.” Merlin mocked. Arthur shoved him slightly before standing up and walking off, he casted a glance to Merlin before disappearing out of sight.

Things were rough with them for now, but eventually they’d be able to be together. No sneaking around, secret kisses in the corridors, hand holding when alone in the hallways. Someday they’d have a farm. Arthur made sure that was to happen.

If it was this life or the next one, him and Merlin would always be together like they have been. While Gwen would always be someone he loved, she wasn’t the one he would truly love like he loved Merlin. She was his wife, while Merlin was his everything and that was something Arthur could think about and would one day say without any guilt or regret. For it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be more angsty, but i decided to give myself a break on the sad stuff. It’s still kinda sad cause i’m end, they technically end up not being able to freely be together so- uH i hope you enjoyed :,D


End file.
